


A Dad's Wish

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Series: A Dad's Wish [1]
Category: Wildfire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Pablo let her work in the stables? please rr![a very oneshot look at Pablo's relationship.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dad's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my old pen-name account on fanfiction.

"So why are you doing this?" she asked him.

She shouldn't know. In the courtroom I heard how her mother doesn't treat her well and that the father left before she was born. Well she doesn't know the whole story.

The story is that I am the father.

And I was arrested when I was 17, for resisting arrest. We would have gotten married earlier but, I couldn't go out, and then I was offered a place new. A fresh start.

And so now I'm giving a new chance for her. I would be the father she never knew she had. And I'll treat her better.

Because she has a new fresh start, to be someone else.

Just like me.


End file.
